seven_heartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fearus
"You are too precious to be killed, your tasty organs are better off alive, not to mention the screams as I dine." -Garis Origin and Basic Information Garis is a dark insane cat doll creature and is based off the 'Tails Doll' as well as the film Coraline. His right arm is longer than his left and he has large bloody teeth. He also has a curse that causes scars to appear and disappear in random places. Garis was created by Skullare, the god of death. He was designed to spread corruption; (Blood red skies and black dead grasses as well as turning creatures insane, dark-coloured, evil, undead, and/or button-eyed). He is part of the Corruption Typing Group and is an Unknown Elemental. Story Garis was created by Skullare, the god of death, to aid him in vengeance by spreading an ancient evil Typing Group called Corrpution. In return, Ferris and Fay were created by Ralic to destory Garis (gods can't harm their own creations or other gods' creations); but Ferris and Fay both failed in doing so. Ralic didn't want Garis to harm the God's creations, so she created another Being of Life named was Fay. Garis spread Corruption across the world. Fay came along and attempted to murder him. However, she failed in doing so, with the punishment of execution. Then Ralic created Ferris to destory Garis, but at this time, Garis acquired The Gem of Death from Skullare, which he used become Fearus. Fearus is taller, stronger, and has long claws. He is an immortal, unlike Garis. Since Fearus is immortal, obviously Ferris wouldn't be able to win. However, he was able to escape Fearus before he died; only losing his right leg. The only problem with Fearus, however, is that Garis could only turn into that form for an hour and then he would have to wait another seven months to use it again. When the time came, Ralic chose the future-to-be-god Kala to kill Garis/Fearus. Kala's family was killed by Corruption, so he decided to balance the world by ending it. Kala lost, but was made into the God of Karma, no longer seeking direct vengeance. After these events, Garis went on to cause havoc to the world. He evolved permanently into Fearus from excessive use of the gem. This form made him self-aware, making him no longer listen to Skullare. Fearus even killed the God of Death with his gem, making Fearus completely in control of his actions. However, in return of ending Skullare's life, the gem disappeared as well, no longer useful. Because of his new freedom though, Fearus became a warlord and a king by uniting and showing his power to the undead, corrupted, and evil. Lord Fearus then used his kingship to destory and slaughter innocent Beings of Life out of simply desire to destroy. He crafted himself a set of armor made of the strongest obsidian he could find. The mask he wore had four black diamonds on the front. He decided these diamond shapes were going to represent his army. His killing spree ended when the Snipe family took him and most of his army down with a sword crafted by Ralic. This sword is called the Rapier of the Eternal Rainbow Wielder. What was left of his army no longer worked for Fearus, but respected him. They knew they could not match up to Snipe, so they decided to give up crime. His army then requested Snipe to let them corrupt a small fraction of land in return of their entire gold savings from theft; (as they were not very smart.) Snipe killed half of them with his sword, the army then realized that it was foolish to approach an enemy. They then corrupted a very small area of territory far underground in southwestern Flamn. Fearus became a harmless simple cat-like ghost when he died at age 1,357. His death caused him pain and suffering. People now call him Nothing, since he does barely anything and does not have emotions. Nothing disappeared eight years later. No one knows where he went. Some believe he's dead, others think he was kidnapped, but no one will ever know where he truly went. Where Nothing Really Went Nothing was stolen by The Hunters and was kept in a special cloning room for quite a long time; hundreds of years, actually. When the time was right, the alien organisation took out Nothing, (from a jar he was resting in) and used what was left of his DNA to build a mechanized enhanced version of him. They named the new entity MVoF-PK (Mechanized Version of Fearus - Purpose = Kill). The Hunters planned to conquer and enslave the entire planet of Airex starting with the western continent Flamn. However, MVoF did not have the capability to spread corruption how Garis/Fearus was able to. Every tad bit of corruption requires souls, and since it was a robot, it did not have the ability to have, steal, or contain in anyway a soul. Egro, its creators had to create an artificial corruption. They spent about sixteen months working on the artifical corruption, having come up with a very altered verison of the normal one. The Hunters named it dustkmidst (dust-ké-misk). Category:Important Characters